valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magna.Zero/Thoughts of this new event
Because I saw some people posting their thoughts about the current events, I think I should do too. Can I? Well, my blog might be not as systematic as theirs. SInce I just pour whatever I had in mind. Let's start... Hmm, first of all...I really like Nubee's twist on the FAW battle. Giving 2 guards to the FAW would spice up the battle. I mean, it's kinda boring to see 1 vs 5 match everytime. Most players would put Critical hitters for main damage dealer, along with one or two buffers to ensure 999999 damage everytime the Critters proc. And then Nubee came with the current idea. Exploiting Critters' weakness (the inability to pick targets) to mess up with players' tactic. Now players can't just tap to win. They have to get rid of the guards first. Or pray for luck, so the critical hits would land on the witch, not the guards instead. Or some would put AOE bombers as the alternative. Back then I considered this is a bad idea. Most of you surely know that (most) AOE bombers can't deal as much damage as the critters. Even if buffed. Well, to be honest, I used that tactic on my early VC days. Back then I didn't have any critters, before Hervor came. I had no choice but to use them. And then Nubee gave us players free critters. Like Ragnarok, Adonis, Elisabeth, and even the wonderful Oracle Ascendant. Thus, critter teams were common. I think people should reconsider putting AOE bombers again. They might be weaker than critters, but in this situation, they'll turn the table. They'll help clearing the path for your critters/hitters so they won't hit the wrong target. Plus, they have higher proc chance than the critters. Ensuring some extra damage, 'though not really major. Oh and also...I'm sure you already knew this, but I'll mention it anyway... The guards have their own skill. This one does debuff (ATK -50%), and this one does turn stopping (1 turn). Guess you have to be unlucky enough to be hit by those...Those skills are nasty. You can always hit the witch first, but keep an eye of the guards. They can be ignored, but they sure are annoying at wrong times. :v I think 20k HP isn't that much of an obstacle for most of the FAWKs. Important notice: Killing the guards won't give you any extra points/damage. ''' '''So if possible, avoid using crucial skills, like Critical hits, on them. Do normal hits or AOE skill instead. All in all, it's fun and challenging to have a game pace change. Don't you think it's boring to keep on seeing and doing same tactic for the FAW over and over again? This kind of twist refreshed the gameplay a bit. Let's hope it would keep the boredom away from us... Second, the return of the event building. Yay? Not sure if I should say 'yay!'...since I always hide my event buildings on the Deco Storehouse. :v But after a long time passed, I kinda missed that. Oh the pride of clearing event map faster than everyone. Also a little bit of EXP. Don't you think it's nice? For newer players, they would have something more to remember from what event they have been through, other than event cards For the veteran/senior players, it brings back memories. Some of you might missed the event buildings after the introduction of FAWs. Third, the upcoming amalgamation card. This is a bit personal since I missed the Fortune Egg event. Would Anne Bonny be a good use after the event ends? I'm afraid she'll end like Fortune Egg. Personally I think FE's skill is...not that useful, if not useless. Even with +200% buff to defense, FAW can still kill your cards with ease... I'm hoping for an AOE buffer. Edit: She seems to be an AOE bomber. Let's wait an update from Nubee. Welp, I think that's all I can write for now. I want to add some photos to spice up the blog but my network connection went awry... Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts